Learning to Breathe
by missefron15
Summary: She faced reality when everything was taken from her. Now Troy has lost the love of his life and it's Gabriella that is there for him. Based on song Learning To Breathe by Switchfoot. TxG
1. Being Brave

**Learning to Breathe.**

**summary:**

This idea just popped into my head. If you listen to Switchfoot's song called Learning to Breathe it's amazing so I'm writing something with that song. But into the story there will be consquences and etc.

Gabriella is faced with hard ships and is being brave then suddenly a loved one is lost to Troy. Troy and Gabriella turn to each other.Will they Learn to Breathe together from their pain?Will they just stay stuck by them selves?Learning to Breathe.Troyella.

* * *

Chapter 1: Being Brave

By: missefron15

* * *

She was the Brain of the school. He was the Jock. They didn't run in each other's cliques. Gabriella Montez would be that Brain. Smart, Intelligent, Beautiful and always was positive. Troy Bolton would be that certain Jock. The Captain, Gorgeous boy, Blue Eyes, not the Smartest one in the bunch...Troy always had a girlfriend but only went all the way with one. His darling Lauren Stevens. Currently the girlfriend and going strong for now 7 months. This was Junior Year. then there's Gabriella. She had no one. She lost her parents in a Car accident. She was 16 going on 17. but she fussed with the judge to let her be emancipated and let her. She had to have a stable after school job. And she did. She worked in the School in the library. She's been in Albuquerque, New Mexico since she was born. She knew everyone. Even Troy Bolton. But like before never really spoke to each other.. 

**Friday January 27th, 2007**

Gabriella walked in East High with her head held high. She lost her parents last summer. a little over 8 months. Everyone felt sorry for her and they thought she was brave to come to school knowing she had no one at all. She walked past all the Jocks and Lauren stopped her.

"Hey Gabriella. You look pretty today."Lauren said with Troy standing next to her. You see Lauren was nice and loved by everybody.

"Thanks Lauren you too."Gabriella said and smiled and walked off.

"It must be tough on her."Lauren said to Jason, Chad, Zeke & Sharpay(their dating), and Troy.

"Why what happened?"Troy asked.

"You didn't hear?"Chad said to Troy.

"No what happened?"

"Both of her Parents were killed in a car crash over the summer."Sharpay said.

"Wow...doesn't she have anyone?"Jason asked.

"Nope. She's all by herself. She got Emancipated and she lives on her own. She lives by you Troy actually in those apartments."Lauren said.

"How does she do it?"Troy asked.

"She works her ass off to get what she needs. And she study's. She's wants to go to college. That's why she needs that Scholarship for Academics."Taylor McKessie (aka Gabriella's best friend)said coming up overhearing their convo and walked off towards Gabriella.

**Gabriella**

"Hey Gabster."Taylor said.

"Hey Tay. So what were they saying?"

"They felt sorry for you. Obviously Jason and Troy never found out what really happened. I like Lauren she's super nice."Taylor said.

"Yeah I know. She's sure is lucky to have someone to love and have someone love her back."Gabriella said glancing at Troy and Lauren being couple like.

"You'll meet someone Gabs. I promise you."Taylor said.

"If I only had my mom or dad...they would love me...despite...you know umm...I'm going to head to class. I need to get focused I don't need to be crying."Gabriella said walking away trying not to cry.

"Gabi! It's ok to cry!"Taylor shouted.

"No...Tay...I need to stay strong for myself and my parents."Gabriella said back and went to class.

**After School**

"Hey Lauren do you need a ride home?"Troy asked.

"Hey babe...uhh I need to turn my book in at the library if you wanna come and you can give me a ride then."she said.

"Yeah come on let's go."troy said smiling taking her hand and they went to the library.

**Gabriella**

"Hey Gabriella." Ms. Mason said. She was the Liberian in the school and had known Gabriella since she was born and helped her get a job here in the School and got paid.

"Hey Regina." Gabriella said kinda sad and grab some books and went sorting them to their right ful shelves.

"Gabs were you thinking about them again?" Regina asked.

"Yeah...I just miss them so much."

Troy and Lauren walked in and stopped and was hearing Gabriella's conversation with Regina.

"Gabi you have to stay strong and it's ok to cry. Just 1 more year and your on to college then you'll meet a great man and marry and then you'll have someone that will be there. Just get used to it. I miss them too." Regina said comforting Gabriella.

"Thanks...Uhhh i better get this stuff sorted."Gabriella said.

"Gabi...cry...make the pain go away." Regina said then walked back into her office.

"I can't cry. I just can't."Gabriella said not knowing Troy and Lauren heard it.

"You know Gabriella Ms. Mason's right. It's ok to cry. It must be hard to lose both of your parents."Lauren said coming over.

"Yeah it sure is. Are you checking that book in?"Gabriella asked pointing to the book in Lauren's hands.

"Ohh! Yeah I am."

"Here I'll give it to Regina."Gabriella said then taking the book.

"Hey Gabriella you know there's a party tonight if you want to come."Troy said appearing behind Lauren and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks but no Thanks." Gabriella said walking away.

Lauren and Troy followed Gabriella

"Come on Gabriella we've known you since kindergarten...have a little fun."Lauren said.

"Excuse me but in all my years of knowing either of you...you ignored me until you found out my parents died. So if you just inviting me because you feel sorry for me then don't bother."

"Gabriella I never ignored you. You were just distant. Your shy. That's why we're going to help you!" Lauren said.

"What?"Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"It's not like your trying to teach me to breathe are you?"Gabriella asked.

"Uh...Don't quite understand but come on...get away from everything and chill."Lauren.

"I don't think Geeks and Jocks collide. So I'll stay out of your clique because I'm sure you don't need to hang out with someone like me." Gabriella said...with that she grabbed her stuff and told Regina she was going home and left.

"Ms. Mason?"Lauren asked.

"Yes Miss Stevens?"

"Do you happen to have Gabriella's address?"

* * *

**With Gabriella at home...**

"What to do? Study? Read? Watch T.V.?"Gabriella said to herself. She was in Victoria's secret pj pants that said pink on the side and a wife beater and her converse shoes. Just as Gabriella sat down on her couch she heard someone knocking on her apartment door. She got up and answered it."What are you 2 doing here?"


	2. It's all my Fault!

**Learning to Breathe**

Summary:

Gabriella is faced with hard ships and is being brave then suddenly a loved one is lost to Troy. Troy and Gabriella turn to each other.Will they Learn to Breathe together from their pain?Will they just stay stuck by them selves?Learning to Breathe.Troyella.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's all my Fault!**

**By: missefron15**

* * *

"We are bringing you too the party."Lauren said coming inside and pulling Troy in also. 

"Yeah sure come on it!"Gabriella said sarcastically to herself.

"Your place is huge."Troy said.

"Thanks. The Judge wanted me to have something nice to live in."Gabriella said.

"But seriously can't you just understand that I don't want to go to that party?"Gabriella said firmly.

"Ohhh come on. Have you been to one party?"Lauren asked.

"No. And I don't intend to."Gabriella said.

"What is it about parties that you don't like?"Troy asked.

"Because my parents came back from one and never came home. The next thing I know their being carpooled over to the morgue from intense impact and died instantly."Gabriella said.

"Oh Gabriella I'm sorry I didn't know."Lauren said.

"It's cool. I'm breathing on my own and I'm getting there in life... it's just taking me time."

"Well Then we'll leave."Troy said walking towards the front door.

"If I go...neither one of you can leave my side. I've never been to a party and I don't want to end up drunk and laying in bed wth someone I don't know."

"GREAT!!well about the coming to the party part."Lauren laughed and took Gabriella to her bedroom to get her ready.

30 minutes later Lauren comes out and wraps her arms around Troy

"You will be amazed."she said then Gabriella came out. Troy was shocked. Gabriella was wearing black skinny jeans with a small heal, a simple yellow shirt with a laced undershirt underneath, her hair swept off to the side in a pony tail with light make-up on and troy was thinking _'she gorgeous'._

"Sooo?"Lauren asked Troy

"She looks hot."Troy said firmly.

"Great!That's what I wanted to hear. Now let's do or Danforth will kill us."Lauren said grabbing Gabriella's hand and left Troy following behind.

**At The Party**

"Dude Montez looks so Damn Hot."Chad said to Troy.

"Lauren made her over because she felt bad."

"Well she did a damn good job." Chad said.

"Lauren I don't think It was a great idea for me to come. Guys are staring at me."Gabriella complained.

"Well that means your attractive Montez instead of Brainy Montez."Lauren said.

"Lauren I thought I could do this I just can't. Can you please take me home?"Gabriella pleaded.

"Well at least I showed you off alittle. Yeah go get in Troy's car and I'll drive you home."

Gabriella went and got into Troy's car. Lauren went up to Troy.

"Hey Troy...Im going to take Gabriella home she feels uncomfertable here...Can I borrow your car and take her home?"

"I'm going to. Like I would let you drive my Audi S6."Troy said then him and Laurne got into his car along with Gabriella and started to drive.

"At Least you gave it a shot Gabriella."Troy said.

"Yeah."Gabriella said then sat into the back seat and looked out of the window.

Troy stopped at a red light. Lauren and Troy were arguing on what band was on the radio. Then light turned Green and Troy hit the gad pedal.

"TROY LOOK OUT!"Lauren shouted as a car was colliding on Lauren and Gabriella side of the car.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"someone shouted.

Gabriella, Troy, & Lauren were rushed to the hosptial.

* * *

**5 hours later...**

"Parents of Troy Bolton?"a doctor asked

"That's us.How is our son?" Lucille Bolton asked.

"He's fine. He got a concussion but came through."the doctor said.

"Oh thank god."Lucille said.

"What about Gabriella Montez and Lauren Stevens?" Jack Bolton asked.

"Gabriella Montez was hit pretty hard. She dis located her shoudler and has a concussion, cuts and bruises and came out of surgery fine. She sleeping in her bed right now."the doctor said.

"And Lauren Stevens?"Lucille asked.

"She was hit right on impact and died instantly. I'm so sorry for your loss."the doctor said then walked away.

"oh my...Jack..."Lucille said then started to cry.

"Troy is going to be heart-broken."Jack said.

Jack and Lucille went back to where Troy's, Gabriella's, & Laurens friend's and family were and told them what happened.

Everyone was in tears.

Taylor got up and asked where Gabriella Montez' room was and left. Kelsi Neilson followed as long as Ryan Evans. They went into her room and saw her like she wasnt breathing.

"Gabi sweetie?"Taylor said.

Gabriella stirred awake and looked around the room and saw that she was in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Gabriella said and moved but winced in pain.

"Take it easy Gabs."Ryan said.

"Troy, Lauren and you were in a car accident."Kelsi said.

"Are they ok?"Gabriella asked worried.

"Troy is...Lauren died from impact."Ryan said.

Gabriella froze. She remembered it now. the crash. Lauren shouting Troy to look out. She started to panic and her heart montior was beeping really fast.

"Gabi!Calm down!" a nurse said rushing in.

"I got her killed it's all my fault!NO!,"she said hypervenalating."NO!!!"

**5 minutes earlier...**

Lucille and Jack and Troy's friends went and saw Troy when they went into the hospital bed he was awake.

"Hey honey how are you?"Lucille asked.

"Where's Laurend and Gabriella?"Troy asked.

"Gabriella is a separated room. She had a lot of damage done to her shoulder...and Lauren...I'm sorry Troy... She died from Impact."

Troy was speechless. His girlfriend was dead. and all he wanted to do was die right then and there. Just then nurses rushed down the hall and everyone looked. They heard one of the nurse say 'It's Gabriella Montez she's having a panic attack!' the nurse said to the other nurse. Troy was able to get out of his bed and run towards her room. He saw her having a Panic attack and her montior beeping fast. Troy rushed over to her.

"Gabi!calm down!"Troy yelled.

"I killed her. It was my fault!"

"No!you didnt!it was an accident."

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's hand and she calmed downed a little and the monitor started to go calm down.

"I'm sorry I hurt her Troy."Gabriella said.


	3. Dealing

**Learning to Breathe.**

Summary:

Gabriella is faced with hard ships and is being brave then suddenly a loved one is lost to Troy. Troy and Gabriella turn to each other.Will they Learn to Breathe together from their pain?Will they just stay stuck by them selves?Learning to Breathe.Troyella.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dealing**

**By: missefron15 **

* * *

It's been 3 days since the accident and today was the day of Lauren's funeral. 

"Troy honey are you ready?"Lucille asked coming into Troy's room.

"Yeah sure whatever."Troy said and walked out of his room and downstairs. Lucille felt bad for her son that he lost his first love...or she thought so.

**Gabriella**

"Gabriella come on I need to get you ready. And it takes an hour to get you dressed."Taylor said.

"I can't help it that I have a dislocated shoulder Taylor...I want to die. I want Lauren to be here today. Troy loved her and she had family. And I have no one."Gabriella said starting to cry.

"Gabi you have me. I'm you best friend and I will always be here. I love you like a sister and I know you feel bad but it wasn't your fault. That drunk driver ran a red light. Some things are meant to happen for a reason."Taylor said trying to comfort Gabriella.

"And the reason is that she had to die. Wow... I feel so much better."Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Gabs let's get you dressed. Take your sling off but be careful."Taylor said.

**At the Funeral.**

Everyone was there. Like the whole school. Troy was in the front because Lauren's family was like his 2nd family. Then Chad, Zeke & Sharpay, Jason were all in the next row behind him. Troy was disappointed that he didn't see Gabriella there. After the funeral people started to leave the cemetery. Troy was turning when he saw Gabriella standing by the Lauren's soon to be grave. She was crying. She was still in her sling. She was in skinny black pants. and a black shirt and converse shoes and her hair down in her face. light make-up. She looked a mess.

"Why weren't you here for the ceremony?"Troy asked walking towards Gabriella.

"Because It didn't feel right. I got her where she is. If I hadn't wanted to come home so early she would be alive. I just wish I was in her place. She has family and loved ones that love her. Me on the other hand...I have no one. So I just can't understand why god wanted to take her and not me. It's not fair...I don't wanna be here. I'd die to be with my mom & dad in heaven. I'd do anything just to see their faces again. I miss them. And everything's changed now."Gabriella said then threw a rose on Lauren's grave."Goodbye Lauren." Gabriella said then walked away. She walked past Troy and he could see she was more of a mess. He felt like he should be there for her.

"Gabriella wait!"Troy called after her.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy running after her.

"Troy just stop. Just leave me alone. You go with your family and morn after her death. I'm going home and just sleep until I never wake up."Gabriella said and walked away.

"Gabriella don't do anything stupid!"Troy yelled but she didn't hear him.

**1 week later**

Gabriella didn't go to school. Troy was there everyday after the funeral.

Troy was leaning against his locker waiting for his friends then he saw Gabriella for the 1st time in a week walking threw the East High doors. She still had a sling on. Everyone looked at her and tried to help her with her stuff and she refused. Every eye was on her. She walked with her head down. Until she tripped and fell. Then She wasn't coming back up. Troy rushed over to help her. She was holding her shoulder.

"Gabriella are you ok?"

"No."Gabriella said wincing in pain.

"Here,"troy said then helping her up and then picked her books up."Let me help you."

"No."

"I'm going to help you."

"I said NO!"

"Stop being so DAMN STUBBORN and face it! You didn't kill her! She died of IMPACT!"Troy yelled and everyone was watching his and Gabriella argument.

"How are you going around acting like nothing happened! If i hadn't wanted to go home she would be ALIVE!"

"Get it threw your head!She's dead! I'm dealing in my way! I have to stay strong. For my friends and family!"

"Thanks for rubbing that in. I don't have nobody to live for!"

"Yes you do!"

"WHO!?"

"me."

"I don't want you."Gabriella said then walked away crying.

**1 week later...**

Gabriella got her sling off and it's the weekend and she is sitting at home thinking about things that's occurred in her life. Then there was a knock on her apartment door. She got up and went to answer it and opened it.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella said impatiently.

"I need help." He replied.

"For what?"

"English. I'm failing. And I was told by Taylor McKessie that's your favorite subject."

"I can't help you Troy."she replied.

"Why not?"

"I just...I can't I'm sorry."she began to shut the door when Troy stopped her.

"Gabriella...it kills me everyday. I was driving...not you. I wish I could just see her smile, laugh, try to play basketball,"Troy laughed at the basketball part."But I have to live that she won't be there at my locker waiting for me every morning. I have to stay strong. So do you. Lauren would want both of us to stay strong and stick it out. I know. I loved her. But I never told her. So it kills me more than you could ever imagine. I just don't show it. I bury my pain. So please help me? please? I need to graduate next year. For Lauren."

"ok. I'm sorry. come in."she said. Troy came in and followed Gabriella to the living room.

"Troy...?" Gabriella asked bitting her lip scared to what to say.

"Yeah?"he said glancing up and seeing 2 beautiful brown eyes staring at him.

Gabriella looked at Troy. She loved to look in his eyes. The gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in. "It kills me...too you know...but I don't know why I overreacted about her being dead. Maybe it's because I didn't show emotion when I was at my parents funeral. I didn't cry at all. I never cried. I don't know why. I cried for Lauren because I felt responsible,"she stopped and bit her lip and then continued to talk."have you heard that song learning to breathe by switchfoot?"she asked him?

"yeah what about it?"

"I've listened to that song over a million times. I just compare my life to it so much. I just have to state that fact that I need to breathe and be on my own. Knowing I won't have my mom there for advice about random girl stuff, talking to her about guys and just stuff. And my dad,"she laughed a bit before she began to talk about her dad."he was just the right person to talk to. I learned so much from him. He taught me how to fix a car. He showed me that there is more to life than meets eye, he was the only person that really understood my problems. If I had a broken heart he would be there in a second to help me mend it to shape. I loved him so much. If I ever dated any body he would have to check them to see if they were suited for his daughter. He never really approved of the people I dated so I stopped. But I stopped when I found out my parents were dead. So I'll always have pain to carry but you...you loved her more than life huh?"

"honestly?no. I loved her. But I had people telling me she was going to break up with me. And you shouldn't leave everything that you used to love and put it away. Date. Go to me for help, Taylor you best friend I assume...and you can go to chad,"Troy laughed."It good to know you staying strong...but cry. cry for your mom and dad. Let them know you can still be strong and still miss them by expressing it. I know for a fact that I cried. But only once. I didn't cry for Lauren because I knew she never loved me."

"Of course she did Troy. She was your girlfriend."

"Yeah but...she was cheating on me. I stayed with her just to see if she would confess but she never did."

"How'd you find out she was?"

"Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad. They saw her with West High's football Captain."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I know she is in a better place. It beats being with me. I wasn't really that good at talking with her. I let her do all the talking. I talk alot with friends and etc. but yeah."

"Then how come your good at talking with me?"

" I honestly don't know." troy said with a smile.


	4. I'm Falling for You

**Learning to Breathe.**

**summary:**

Gabriella is faced with hard ships and is being brave then suddenly a loved one is lost to Troy. Troy and Gabriella turn to each other.Will they Learn to Breathe together from their pain?Will they just stay stuck by them selves?Learning to Breathe.Troyella.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Falling for You**

**By:missefron15**

* * *

Over the next few months people in school saw how Troy was with Gabriella. He was nice and sweet to her and after his girlfriend's death he was becoming happy again. Gabriella started to smile more and it was of Troy. Was this a way of showing each other it was ok to move on? Was this just a friend to friend relationship?

**Tuesday April 21st, 2007 **

"Hey Troy." Chad said coming up to him at his locker.

"Hey Chad...so have you asked Taylor out yet?" Troy smirked.

"Uhhh...maybe." Chad said with a smile.

"maybe?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah I did she said yeah...How's Gabriella?" Chad asked seeing a smile creep across his best friend's face.

"She's good. I got her to be happy with life again."

"Dude you seriously have a thing for her." Chad blurted it out.

"No I don't. We're just friends. And my girlfriend just died."

"Like 3 months ago."

"Still."

"Her parents died almost a year ago."

"It'll be a year in the end of July." Troy stated.

"Dude...I'm telling you get a move on before someone else comes along. And there's only 1 month of school left and then summer then our final year at East High." Chad stated.

"Why should I make a move on my friend?"Troy questioned.

"Because a certain Captain of the Football player is talking to her." Chad said and then Troy twisted his head around and Chad was right.

"So I like her...It could never happen."Troy replied.

"I think you should ask her out. You guys have practically been together every day chilling out and hanging out."

"I don't know."Troy said bitting his lip.

"Troy follow your heart."Chad said then walked away.

**Gabriella.**

"So Gabriella Montez I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday night. It would make me very happy."Jake Andrews Football Captain at East High asked.

"Can I think about it and get back to you after Lunch?"Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Just don't make me wait a life time."Jake said then flashed her a smile and walked off.

"Wow...Jake Andrews."Troy said coming up to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabs."

"Yeah he asked me out...what should I do?"Gabriella asked her friend.

"I don't know. Do you like him?" Troy asked.

"Not really I'm not into Football players."Gabriella replying back to Troy.

"Then say no."

"I don't want to break his heart. I heard he's been liking me since Sophomore year." Gabriella said bitting her lip.

"Yeah I heard that too..."Troy said trailing off.

"Is there something bothering you?"Gabriella asked nudging her friend.

"Yes and No...Hey meet me in the Garden at Lunch?"Troy asked now bitting her lip.

"Yeah sure."

**At Lunch**

Gabriella and Troy met at the roof top garden. Troy secret hide out when he didn't want to found. Gabriella came up to the stairs and heard her favorite song playing.

"Learning to Breathe?" Gabriella asked Troy as she was coming up to him.

"Yeah you have me hooked on this song."Troy replied with a slight laugh.

"It's a beautiful song."

"Yeah just like you."Troy said.

"What?"Gabriella said trying to understood what he meant.

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."Gabriella said as she sat down next to Troy.

"I think I'm falling in Love with you."Troy said just as the song hit the chorus.

****

**_Learning to Breathe_**

**_I'm learning to crawl_**

**_I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall_**

**_I'm living again, awake and alive_**

**_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_**

****

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Troy."Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and leaned into Gabriella and they shared a kiss neither of them have experienced in their whole lives. That one kiss led to a heavy make-out session. Gabriella and Troy pulled away gasping for air.

"I guess I need to turn his offer down huh?"Gabriella said as her and Troy's head leaned against each other.

"I guess so..."Troy said smiling and leaned and kissed her once again.

After Lunch...

Gabriella headed towards her locker and saw Jake Andrews leaned against it.

"Have you decided on that date yet?"he asked.

"I have."she replied.

"sooo?"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Ok...Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"Because I found what I was looking for and..."Gabriella trailed off as she felt arms grasp around her waist and she smiled.

"And we're dating."Troy finished her sentence.

Jake stood there at Gabriella's locker and was in shock.

Troy held out a hand for Gabriella's hand and she took it and they started walking down the hall holding hands as everyone looked and saw that they were happy and in Love.

**_So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way..._**


End file.
